An on-vehicle camera or sensor system, such as the camera sensor system described in US Patent Application Publication No. 20150356735 which displays a birds-eye view around a vehicle, requires that multiple sensor markers be placed at specifically measured locations around a vehicle during a camera calibration process. Currently, automobile makers and dealers use a published measurement specification to devise the requisite markers, measure specified locations around a vehicle, and place the devised markers in the specified locations around the vehicle for camera or sensor calibration. Devising the requisite markers, measuring a distance around a vehicle, and placing markers in the specified locations around the vehicle for a system calibration can be a time-consuming and laborious process. Further, this calibration process can be cost prohibitive. For example, it is known for an on-vehicle camera system calibration process to take a few hours and require multiple technicians to complete, which is very inefficient.